


i'm taking a chance (letting you inside)

by shesbreathless



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: First Time, First Time Bottoming, Levi is horny, M/M, can i make it even more obvious?, nico is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesbreathless/pseuds/shesbreathless
Summary: The house is warm and Nico looks nice in his “I never want to move again” outfit, as he himself called it. He fills the clothes really well, shirt wrapping around his biceps and pants tight over his thighs, hair flopping down on his forehead completing the whole picture.So Levi is horny, sue him.-Or, alternatively, Levi lets Nico fuck him for the first time.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 14
Kudos: 104





	i'm taking a chance (letting you inside)

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: YES, I'M SORRY FOR THE NAME. I had no idea what to name it and I found this song (First Time by Lighthouse) and laughed to myself for about five minutes about it. I love it.  
> Second of all: this is literally 5500 words of PWP, literally nothing more to it than me thinking about their first "all the way" time together. You're welcome. I sure had a grand time writing it.

There aren’t a lot of things Levi can do, if he really has to be honest with himself. Sure, he made it through med school staying at the top of class and so far he hasn’t gotten himself fired from working at Seattle Grace, but when it comes to what society defines as important, he finds himself struggling.

Namely, in everything and anything regarding relationships. Not specifically sex, because he can recognize that he’s pretty cute and more than a couple of people have been interested in him over the years, but significant others, long-term relationships, romance… yeah. That, he doesn’t know how to do.

It hadn’t been a problem while he was busy doing other stuff such as school or surviving being an intern, but they do say that things usually happen when you least expect them, don’t they?

And that’s how Levi finds himself sitting in Nico’s living room, on his couch, with a glass of wine in one hand and Nico’s fingers drumming on his shins.

“If he put his foot on that chair he would make it to the table.”

They’re watching something on Netflix about the floor being lava, but Levi hasn’t been paying attention to any of it. Instead, he’s been watching Nico, trying to notice everything he’s missed so far, the details they usually move too fast for, the things that might make the perfect exterior finally crumble.

No, that’s self-sabotaging, and Levi has decided he’s not doing that anymore.

“Also, the postman is playing the trumpet.”

“Sure,” Levi nods convincingly.

Nico laughs. Levi gets pulled out of his focused staring by it, and he turns to the tv to figure out what’s so funny, only to then realize that it was meant for him.

“What?” he asks, sipping on the wine defensively.

“You were distracted,” Nico accuses him, but he’s smiling anyway.

Levi thinks about lying to get himself out of a potentially exposing situation, but then he figures that he doesn’t really have to, does he? He’s got nothing to lose, and so, so much to gain. So, he goes for it.

“I have never paid more attention to something,” he shrugs.

Nico turns slightly to look him in the eye, still smirking. “Yeah, the wrong thing.”

“I don’t know, it feels pretty right to me.”

The way Nico’s eyes seem to twinkle at that makes warmth spread down Levi’s spine. Combined with the pleasant sensation of the wine sitting in his stomach, he has to admit that he’s rarely felt this comfortable. And along with feeling comfortable and safe, comes another feeling, one more… urgent.

The house is warm and Nico looks nice in his “I never want to move again” outfit, as he himself called it. He fills the clothes really well, shirt wrapping around his biceps and pants tight over his thighs, hair flopping down on his forehead completing the whole picture.

So Levi is horny, sue him.

He leans to the side to safely place the glass on the coffee table, then slides down the couch until his head rests flat against the cushions. Nico looks like he’s planning on going back to watching the show though, and Levi can’t have that, not now that he’s made up his mind about how this night is gonna go.

Getting up would probably lead to more results in less time, but Levi can’t be bothered, so he just moves as much as he can to annoy Nico.

Moving around turns into kicking his legs out, until Levi realizes that in doing so he can rub his knee against Nico’s covered crotch. He does so purposefully, but Nico doesn’t react, so Levi tries again, focusing more on the angle and the pressure, and then again when Nico still says absolutely nothing.

Levi concentrates so hard on getting the movement right, that he doesn’t notice when something actually starts to happen. Namely, Nico sighing and opening and closing his hands by his sides.

“Alright, but you started it.”

Nico grabs Levi’s ankles, lifts and spreads his legs, then shifts around so that he can lie between them. He ends up face to face with Levi, staring at him with a pointed expression.

“Can I help you?” he asks, lowering himself to his elbows and crossing his hands behind Levi’s head.

Levi grins up at him, grabbing the neckline of Nico’s shirt and pulling it down just enough for his collarbones to pop out. He wants to bite them until they’re covered in hickeys, but he kind of wants to get kissed until he can’t breathe more.

With that in mind, Levi leans up and catches Nico’s lips, going straight for a deep kiss. Nico makes a noise in the back of his throat and lets more of his weight rest on Levi, basically pressing him down into the couch.

Levi smiles into the kiss and wraps his legs around Nico’s waist. This might be his favourite thing, like, ever.

Or maybe his favourite thing is the way Nico guides his head side to side to change the angle of the kiss, or it might be the little movements of his hips that make them rub against one another without urgency. Or, probably, it’s just everything Nico does.

“You’re so…” Nico mumbles, moving lower to nibble at Levi’s jawline.

Levi tilts his head to give him more space to do as he pleases, smiling at Nico’s back as he waits for him to finish his surely great compliment which-

“Small,” is how Nico finishes the sentence.

Well. That’s not necessarily what Levi was expecting.

“I’m not that much smaller than you,” he tries to complain.

“Yes, you are, and I can’t get enough of it,” Nico basically growls as he pushes Levi’s shirt up and attaches his lips to the skin underneath his bellybutton.

Every nerve ending in Levi’s body catches on fire at the same time. He gasps and buries his fingers in the hair at the back of Nico’s head, tugging on it when Nico bites down on the soft part of his lower belly.

Levi is aching, that’s the best description for it. He can feel his muscles tense with every unpredictable movement of Nico’s hands and goosebumps follow the path of his lips, but there’s something else.

He wiggles his lower body as best as he can under Nico’s weight, and he manages to hitch his hips higher, which also causes Nico to slide even closer. Basically, the end up with Nico’s crotch pressed right against Levi’s ass.

And like, Levi wants. Craves. Needs.

He’s also kind of terrified, but there is nothing else he wants more in the world right now. It’s confusing and exciting and Nico is definitely asking him something, has been for a while if his expression is anything to go by.

“Sorry, what?” Levi clears his throat.

“Is this okay?” Nico repeats.

Following his gaze, Levi can tell he’s looking down at the place their bodies meet, just a couple of layers keeping their skin from touching.

“Yeah, I, actually, we could, um,” Levi stumbles over his words. “You know. We could. Right now.”

“We could what?”

“You know,” Levi repeats, shrugging nonchalantly. “Do it. Have, like, full-on sex.”

“Are you sure?” Nico frowns. “We haven’t… you haven’t.”

That’s right, Levi hasn’t. He’s never been fucked, but he would literally die before leaving Nico’s house without doing it first. And he knows Nico has, or at least he’s fucked somebody else – wait, has he also been… well, that’s a mental image he’s going to have to revisit later.

Back to the task at hand. At ass. Heh.

“I want to,” he assures, even throwing in a nod for good measure.

Nico does not look convinced at all. Levi tries his best not to let it affect his confidence, because if he backs down now he doesn’t think he’s ever going to have the courage to bring it up again. Yeah, kind of dramatic, but that’s how he operates.

“I want you to fuck me,” Levi spells out as a way to make Nico understand how much he means it.

It must work, at least in some capacity, because Nico relaxes just enough to be noticeable, going back to nibbling at the skin of Levi’s neck.

“It’s not going to be as nice as you probably think the first time,” Nico argues.

Levi rolls his eyes. “I’m not a blushing virgin, I can handle a dick up my ass.”

It sounds much rougher than he meant, but Nico must appreciate the boldness, because he moves his hands up the back of Levi’s thighs until he reaches the crease of his cheeks.

“You have no idea what it’s like,” he still insists.

Levi sighs. Then starts undoing his own pants, mostly because they’re starting to get really uncomfortable, and because that’s always one way to get Nico in the right headspace.

“I’ve watched stuff. I’ve talked to people. I’ve tried doing, you know, things to myself,” he tries to convince Nico.

That, coupled with Levi pulling his pants down in one smooth motion, makes Nico’s already weak defense crumble just a bit more. He follows the newly uncovered stretches of skin with focused eyes, hands roaming with no real purpose.

“C’mon, we’ve come this close a million times already, now that we have the time we should definitely take advantage of it,” Levi basically begs.

“I can’t argue with that,” Nico admits.

He’s a couple of right words away from giving in, Levi already tasting victory. He pulls his legs up and, in one smooth movement that surprises even himself, hooks them over Nico’s arms.

The change in position leaves him as exposed as he’s ever been, and it should probably be humiliating or something, but he blindly trusts Nico. Nothing more to it, he would literally let him to anything to him without thinking twice about it.

At this specific moment, that entails letting him fuck him in the ass for the first time. Levi is so turned on that he clenches around absolutely nothing, anticipating what he’s sure is going to be one of the best days of his life.

He has high hopes, but he’s sure he won’t be disappointed.

“Holy shit,” Nico mumbles under his breath, but Levi hears it anyway.

“Let’s do it,” Levi sing-songs. “Fuck me.”

“Alright,” Nico finally accepts. “I just need you to tell me at any moment if it’s too much in any way.”

Levi celebrates by pulling him down into another scorching kiss, tongues hot and wet and strong and fuck, Levi is leaking against his own belly and already more stimulated than he’s ever been.

“Hey,” Nico pulls back.

There’s a trail of saliva that hangs between their mouths that catches Levi’s attention and makes his brain basically short circuit.

“Oi,” Nico insists, waving a hand in front of Levi’s face. “Promise me.”

“What?” Levi frowns, confused.

“That you’ll tell me if anything feels even the slightest bit off.”

Levi loves him, has been sure of that for a while, but the realization hits him like a hurricane at that very moment. He’s not going to say it, not yet, but he lets it swell up from the middle of his chest to a big smile.

“I will,” he nods, trying to look as convincing as possible.

Nico watches him for a couple of seconds that feel like they go on for an hour, then pats him on the side of his face and stands up.

A confused noise leaves Levi’s throat, arms reaching up as they follow Nico’s shoulders in an attempt at keeping him where he is. Nico chuckles and tilts his head towards the hallway that leads to his bedroom.

“Bed is way more comfortable,” he explains.

Levi sits up as fast as he can, jumping off the couch and all but running until he can launch himself on the bed, bouncing in his spot as the air settles around him.

Nico takes his sweet time, stopping by the bathroom and rummaging around loudly, and Levi can’t stand to just stay still and wait, so he hurries in taking the rest of his clothes off, then fists his own cock and gives himself a couple of tugs to take the edge off.

He pushes his feet down on the mattress and tentatively lifts his hips, and the thought that soon Nico is going to be fitting between them for good makes a shiver violently run down his spine. He’s so, so ready.

When Nico comes back he barely reacts to the sight of Levi jerking off with his free hand hovering between his legs, focused on his mission of carrying a million things in his arms and dropping all of them on the nightstand.

“Lift up,” he instructs, tapping one finger on Levi’s hip.

Levi rolls over to give him space to set a towel down on the bed, then goes back to his spot and makes grabby hands at Nico.

“Gee, you’re impatient tonight,” Nico laughs, but he obliges anyway.

He’s naked as well, Levi realizes with a poorly concealed gasp. He pushes Levi’s legs open and settles between them on his knees, hands caressing the tops of Levi’s thighs.

“Want me to open you up?” Nico asks.

Levi barely manages to avoid letting out the most aroused groan of his life. He just nods and moves his legs back, waiting for Nico to pour lube over his fingers.

This is not new. They’ve done this a few times already, but never gone further. Levi is not nervous at all, both because it’s always been overwhelmingly good and because he’s tried to finger himself before, even though that hadn’t felt like much.

The first finger isn’t anything special, in fact, and Nico knows it, because he goes for the second after just a couple of minutes. Two is a better amount, making Levi feel fuller, but it’s still something he’s quite used to by now.

Still, he’s so turned on that he lets out a satisfied sound and pushes back against Nico’s meticulous and deliberate movements. He scissors his fingers and pushes up, up, up, then down, down, down, against all the right places that make Levi sigh and wonder if maybe he could settle for just this one last time.

But no. He has a mission. He opens his mouth to tell Nico to hurry up, but he doesn’t have to.

Three fingers is a bit of a stretch. Levi breathes out to relax, because he’s done his research, he’s ready for this, remember? He pulls his arms up and back, grabbing the pillow under his head and allowing himself to just feel.

Nico goes slowly and efficiently, eyes moving from Levi’s face to where his fingers disappear into his body. It doesn’t take long for Levi to become comfortable with it as well, fire building back up inside his belly and making him crave for more.

See, it’s totally fine, things take a bit to get used to but it’s easy, he just has to breathe everything will follow.

“I’m ready,” he groans, only then realizing how strained his voice sounds.

The world could be literally falling to pieces outside, and all he would care about is getting Nico’s cock inside him.

Nico looks like he’s trying to make up a strategy for how to go about this, and it makes Levi chuckle.

“Hey, don’t laugh at me,” Nico pouts.

“You’re cute,” Levi shrugs. “C’mon.”

Much to Levi’s dismay, Nico shakes his head and crawls up Levi’s body until he can kiss him.

“I’m gonna make you come once first so you’re more relaxed,” Nico suggests.

Levi immediately shakes his head. “No, I don’t want to wait, I’m ready now.”

In order to prove his point, Levi does his best to squeeze Nico’s fingers still stretching him out and then releases them. Somehow it must convince Nico enough, since he pushes his hand in one last time, hard enough to make Levi moan out loud, then takes it out and wipes it on the towel.

It should probably all be more engaging and maybe a bit more romantic, but there’s something not unlike a fog in Levi’s brain, and they’re both visibly too aroused to care about background music or candles.

They just want to finally fuck. Niceties and all of that can wait for another day.

Lost in his thoughts, one hand reaching under his own legs to press against the slippery skin around his hole, Levi doesn’t notice that Nico has left and come back until he pops into his line of vision, smiling fondly down at him.

“Hi,” he whispers, dipping down for a kiss. “Getting second thoughts?”

“Hell no,” Levi wraps his legs around Nico’s waist, pushing his ass up. “Let’s go.”

“You want to try like this?” Nico wonders.

Levi wants him to stop sounding so doubtful, thank you very much. He doesn’t say that out loud, though, choosing instead to nod and leaning up to kiss him again.

“Alright, then,” Nico says. “Remember, anything’s wrong, you tell me.”

“Nothing will be wrong,” Levi insists.

Nico hums and looks down between them to drizzle an ungodly amount of lube between Levi’s cheeks, gathering some with one hand to press a couple of fingers back inside. Levi can feel how easily he slips in and feels his face go up in flames.

“In, in, in,” Levi chants under his breath, mostly to see Nico roll his eyes at him.

He’s absolutely more tense and nervous about this than Levi is, but surely he’s going to see that everything’s okay soon. He just worries, and Levi likes him for that as well.

The head of Nico’s condom-covered cock pressing against Levi’s hole feels like an intense pressure that just doesn’t seem to end. Levi holds his breath and waits for it to pop in, but it never happens. Nevertheless, he doesn’t despair, just takes a deep breath and releases it slowly when Nico tries again.

Nothing. Levi is slightly disappointed, but he doesn’t let that deter him. He shifts his hips around, pulls his legs back even further, then nods at Nico to go.

There’s something that feels like a wall, a barrier keeping him from going anywhere, and Levi immediately gets frustrated at it. He huffs and reaches down to trace the edge of his own hole, dipping one finger in to prove to himself that something can, indeed, go in.

He grabs Nico’s cock next, angling it himself, fingers circling it and creating some kind of a guide. Levi closes his eyes and frowns in concentration, then the pressure’s back, but he must have done something right, because this time the head actually does slide in.

And that’s probably the exact moment everything goes as wrong as physically possible.

It doesn’t feel bad, in fact it doesn’t really feel like much at all, so Levi chances pressing on the small of Nico’s back to signal that he can move, but as soon as he dares push even the slightest bit inside, a shock of pain shoots up Levi’s body and makes him gasp out loud.

He’s taken aback by how sharp it feels, but it’s nothing he hadn’t felt the first time he’d been fingered. It’s fine, he can take it, it’s going to go away soon. Nico makes a questioning noise and Levi nods, so he keeps going, rocking back and then back just slightly further.

It doesn’t go away. Every movement is another stab to the most sensitive part of Levi’s body, but he’s committed to not giving up. He just has to get past this first part.

Except for the fact that it seems never ending, and one slide of Levi’s fingers reveals that Nico is not even close to being even halfway in. Also, the shooting pain has turned into a constant burning right at his rim, and it’s getting more and more uncomfortable by the second.

Ever so slowly, Nico keeps going, hands gently running all over Levi’s body and whispering something in his ear. He’s probably trying to be encouraging, but Levi is in pain and trying to concentrate on getting through it, so he doesn’t think he can be blamed for how annoyed he gets.

A nasty feeling bubbles up from the middle of his chest, and he just has to press against Nico’s shoulder and finally let out a noise of discomfort. Nico freezes immediately and pulls back to scan his face for an answer to a silent question.

“Just-“ Levi sighs. “Pull out for a second.”

It feels like admitting defeat, even though it’s more like taking a momentary break. Nico obliges carefully, and Levi hates that he feels relieved when the maddening pressure disappears.

Maybe he will take Nico up on that offer, now that he’s thinking about it. He’s still hard as a rock despite everything, so it surely can’t hurt.

“Do you want to try coming once before?” Nico suggests again, as if he’s reading Levi’s mind. “I promise it helps.”

Levi nods, reveling in the way his stomach swoops when Nico immediately dips his head and takes Levi’s cock into his mouth.

That feels good. Great, even. It makes arousal tingle in Levi’s lower belly, a sigh leaving his lips as he feels himself melt into the bed. He’s not broken, he can still feel pleasure, so maybe it’s true that he only needs to let go before attempting again.

Nico pulls out all his best tricks, throat working around Levi’s cock and fingers sliding back inside him to press against his spot in a way he knows usually rocks Levi’s whole world. This time is no different, and Levi finds himself chasing an orgasm way earlier than expected.

“I’m gonna-“ Levi gasps, hands fisted into the sheets.

“Come,” Nico finishes for him, or maybe it’s an order, but all that matters is that it works.

Levi grunts and comes, and Nico milks him through it until his legs kick out and flop down on the bed. Satisfaction spreads from the small of his back all the way to the middle of his chest, even more so when Nico flops down on top of him and kisses the corner of his mouth.

“Good?” he asks.

“The best,” Levi sighs, and it’s probably more than he would normally allow himself to say, but it’s fine.

They lie there, just breathing against each other, for a couple of minutes, until Nico moves and reminds Levi of what they’re actually here for.

“Alright, get up, big boy,” he says as he gently slaps his hands on Nico’s back.

“You sure?” Nico lifts himself up onto his elbows.

“Yeah, yeah, c’mon,” Levi urges him on.

Nico sits up and back, allowing Levi to do the same and climb into Nico’s lap. Maybe taking control of where things go and how, will help in making everything feel better. Nico doesn’t seem opposed to it anyway, if the way he bites his lower lip and holds onto Levi’s hips is anything to go by.

Levi leans to the side to grab the lube and pour more on Nico’s cock, giving it a good tug to spread it around evenly. He lingers just long enough for Nico to squeeze his hands and make a quiet noise, then shuffles forward until he’s hovering over Nico’s cock.

He takes a deep breath, then another, and a last one for good measure. He still feels tingly and warm, so he’s sure this is going to go much better than earlier.

Slowly but still eagerly, Levi lowers his hips, one hand once again guiding Nico’s cock to the right place. He holds his breath when that maddening pressure comes back, waiting for the head to pop in so that they can move past it.

Disappointingly enough, this position is even worse than the previous one. Gravity does not help at all, as Levi had hoped; in fact, it makes it harder for him to go as slow as he needs, and the strain from both keeping still and trying to make something happen is already tiring his thighs.

Levi thought that he’d feel better if he could control his movements, but all that means is that he’s tenser than ever, and that doesn’t help.

Nico doesn’t say a word, bless him, but he’s visibly concerned. Levi chooses to spare both of them the shame of saying it aloud, instead sighing and lifting himself up, before flopping down on the bed on his stomach.

“Let’s try it this way,” he groans.

“Sure,” Nico agrees. “It’s probably better, even.”

Levi doesn’t answer, because if he’s managed to catch onto something so far tonight, it’s that maybe it’s true that this whole thing is not as easy as he’d thought.

Nico shuffles closer to him, pushes his knees further apart and grabs his hips to lift them up enough to reach his own. Levi buries his face into the pillow at feeling this exposed, making a high noise in the back of his throat when Nico spreads his cheeks even further with his thumbs.

Fuck, that’s hot. Levi clenches around nothing and feels that desperate need once again, the one that makes him wish he could just get railed into the mattress right this second. There are a few steps between that and whatever the present is, though.

Also, he has to give it to Nico: he hasn’t gone anywhere below rock hard this whole time, his eyes consistently hungry and his hands always steady. Levi is glad for his reassuring presence, however wrong his plans may be going.

“Alright, going in,” Nico announces.

Levi mumbles something, but it gets smothered by the pillow. He almost thinks about pulling back and repeating it out loud, just to let Nico know how unappreciated his jokes are – he actually absolutely loves them and they both know it –, but he gets distracted by that fucking pressure again.

This time, it feels easier. The head pops in with little resistance, and a couple of inches follow in the same fashion. Hope blooms in Levi’s chest, hands grabbing the sheets by his head and breath catching as he tries to focus.

Slowly but surely, Nico keeps sinking in, until Levi feels the hair on his thighs tickle the back of his own. He turns his head to the side and gulps in air, trying his best to adjust to the feeling of being so full as Nico runs his hands all over his back.

“Okay?” he asks, sounding the slightest bit affected.

Levi nods and clears his throat, straightening himself up but curving his back to get more comfortable. The change in position makes Nico slide even deeper, and they both groan at the feeling.

“Okay,” Levi confirms. “I think you can try moving.”

Nico rocks his hips back and forth a couple of times, but not enough to really make a difference. Levi tries to meet him on the next half-thrust, and that does something. Still, it’s not enough friction for him to tell if this is actually working.

“Can you go, like, longer?” he asks in a breathless voice.

“Like this?”

He pulls back further, then pushes back in, and for a beat Levi is sure he’s going to pass out with his ass in the air.

The drag on the pull-out feels like his soul is being forcibly removed from his body, and the push back in burns like a literal hell. Levi presses his forehead to the pillow and breathes, trying to calm down, relax, do whatever to help this feel better.

It doesn’t work. Nico keeps going, even lets out appreciative noises, but immediately stops when Levi makes one of his own. It’s not a moan, though, it’s a grunt of frustration that’s followed by Levi pushing himself up on his hands.

“Does it hurt?” Nico tries to understand.

“Keep going, it’s gonna get better,” Levi shakes his head.

“We can stop, it doesn’t have to be tonight.”

“No, we don’t, it’s fine.”

Nico reaches down, wrapping his hand around Levi’s cock before Levi can stop him.

“Levi, you’re not even hard,” he complains. “I’m just hurting you.”

Levi wants to argue, say something to make him change his mind, but he can’t process anything past the spark of pleasure that had shot through him at Nico’s touch.

“C’mon, if you want we can try another ti-“

“Do that again,” Levi interrupts him.

Nico hesitates for a second, then catches on.

“Are you sure?” he still asks.

“Yes, just,” Levi huffs. “Try.”

Angling his hand better, Nico strokes Levi’s cock once, twice, the ungodly amount of lube they’d used making the slide easier.

“Now move your hips a bit,” Levi instructs.

Nico obliges, tentatively thrusting, and obviously considering Levi’s reaction. Problem is, Levi is trying to understand it himself.

It still burns, of course it does, but it’s duller now, less sharp and stabbing. The pleasure counteracts it well enough, and Levi starts feeling less like he’s going to die at any given moment. Maybe that’s a bit exaggerated, but still.

“Talk to me,” Nico reminds him.

Yeah, as soon as Levi remembers how one speaks. All he can focus on is how full he feels, and how it gets better and better with every second that passes.

“It’s better,” Levi finally manages to say.

“Oh, alright then,” Nico sounds relieved. “Still want to keep going?”

Levi nods and hangs his head between his shoulders, breathing deep and continuous, as Nico grabs his hips and rocks back and forth with renewed dedication.

It’s still not this life-changing experience, but it’s much better than before. Something about the drag now sends sparks up Levi’s back, and the pressure feels good, familiar by now. Nico’s hand on his cock is steady, and that feeling mixes with the others in a way that makes Levi let out the tiniest noise.

That seems to let Nico loose as well, since he finally allows himself to moan as well. He pulls out and pushes back in one slow, smooth movement, hands holding tightly to Levi’s waist.

“Yeah,” Levi gasps. “Like that.”

“I’m sorry- I don’t think- I’m gonna-“

Levi clenches around him at that, and Nico swears in what sounds like several languages. Levi laughs, but it makes the stabbing come back for a second, so he doesn’t dare do it again.

Nico’s hips start stuttering, his breathing getting even heavier, so Levi clenches again and lets out a strangled moan at the feeling. Nico must like it or something like that, considering the way he quickly pulls out, tugs the condom off, and starts working his own cock.

The hand he still has on Levi stops moving, momentarily focused on himself, but Levi doesn’t necessarily mind. He’s also too busy having a mental breakdown about the way he’s pretty sure he can still feel the ghost of Nico inside him.

And that’s. That is quite the interesting piece of news.

Nico brings him out of his thoughts by groaning like the world is being lifted off his shoulders and then flopping down heavily beside him on the bed. Levi lets his knees slide so that he can lie flat again, turning his head to the other side to watch Nico.

“Ouch,” he mumbles.

“Ouch or _ouch_?”

“What’s the difference?” Levi lifts an eyebrow.

“You tell me,” Nico shrugs.

Levi thinks about it. He’s okay, he believes. He moves his hips from side to side and, yep, he’s going to be feeling this for a while, but it’s not totally unwelcome. The most important part, though, is that it’s done. The damned, scary, overrated first time is over.

He’s convinced that it can only get better from here. If it doesn’t, the whole world past and present has some explaining to do.

“Reasonable ouch,” Levi decides.

“I’m sorry,” Nico says in a small voice.

“Yeah, you should be ashamed.”

Nico gasps in fake outrage, but still shuffles closer to him and drapes an arm over his back.

“Question,” Nico states.

“Maybe,” Levi sighs.

“Shush,” Nico playfully tugs on his hair. “Question.”

“Go on.”

“You weren’t enjoying yourself for a moment there, were you?”

Levi considers it. It had, indeed, been a bit more difficult than anticipated, and he hadn’t come from it, but it was probably to be expected. He’s realistic about it, had known that it wouldn’t be the easiest from the very first second, so it’s fine.

“Just had to find what worked,” Levi smiles as convincingly as he can.

“Sure? You’re not, like, scared off forever?”

“You underestimate me,” Levi laughs. “In fact… question.”

“Yes?”

Levi bites his lower lip and glances down the length of Nico’s body. Yeah.

“Can we try again?” he asks.

Nico rolls his eyes, but still grins and grabs the back of Levi’s neck to kiss the laugh off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, let me know with a comment or hit me up on [Tumblr](https://shesbreathless.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
